


#40 - Drink

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [40]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: drink, Sanzo.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: drink, Sanzo. No beta.

The common room of the little Tibetan inn was horribly noisy and crowded. Or perhaps Sanzo's tolerance had simply grown thin while he recovered from the injuries Ukoku had inflicted. "Do you want to go back to the room?" asked Hakkai.

"Nah," said Sanzo. "I want a drink."

"Here it comes now," said Goku. The server was pouring something from a pottery pitcher into a set of matching cups. He handed the first one to Sanzo: the smell of the alcohol was almost overpowering.

"That'll make you forget your troubles," said Gojyo, grinning.

Sanzo shuddered. "I hope not," he said.


End file.
